The Question
by 70000 Uncensored
Summary: well..somtimes when we here things curiosity gets the best of us...but why won't anyone tell this poor child what this mysterious thing is?


Disclaimer: hi everyone i just want you to know i own almost nothing but the idea for this story! Ratchet and Sasha belong to insomniac and Max belongs to LombaxWorship ( yes he said it's ok for me to use him! lombaxworship and i are like > ...closer than those to typey things i made.

This is just a oneshot i'm doing for fun so...ya i hope you enjoy it.

Oh my gosh! This is driving me insane! If I don't know for much longer I'm going to explode! No one will tell me what it is? Why am I too little to know? I don't think so I'm 5 years old, thank you very much. Oh, I'm sorry. My mom always tells me to be polite and introduce myself by name. I'm Max and no I'm not giving you my last name because my parents also told me not to give out to much information to strangers. Anyway I suppose your wondering what I'm wanted to know about. Perhaps I can ask you…are you sure you can help me out? Ok! What's Sex?…………………………………………………………………I thought you said you can help me out!……………why do I want to know this? Where did I hear this? It's all over the place my good sir…or ma'am…. What do you mean what do I mean? It's on TV…what do you mean I shouldn't watch that kind of TV? I see talk about Sex on the news all the time.

"How will this affect your sex life?"

" Why is you sex life so dull? Find out next!"

"Not getting sex? Here's how!"

And after seeing all this I knew sex is a very important thing and my mom told me it's important to know about important things! So of I asked her first. I simply walked over to her and asked.

"Mom what's sex?"

I love my mom a lot! She's really pretty! Like the kind of pretty in the magazines dad reads, yet sometimes I notice she tries to become even prettier. Like when she puts on makeup and stuff like that…I don't think she actually needs it though. She's a Cazar unlike my father and myself. We're Lombaxes? I'm getting off track aren't I? As I was saying I love my mother very much but sometimes she is just really, really weird.

"Well, it's umm…sort of a…thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"The kind of thing young Lombaxes discuss with their fathers." She said pushing me toward the living room where dad sat watching the news. I think it was actually talking about sex again!

"Max!" my dad called. I'm not sure whose love is more powerful between my dad and I. my love for my dad or his love for me. My dad like I said earlier is a Lombax and he's the strongest guy you'll ever meet. I bet he could beat up your dad! Sorry I'm forgetting my manners again. And I'm also getting off topic again!

"Hi dad!" I gave my dad a big hug.

"Hey dad can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What's sex?" Dad became really silent. He looked at me and took a big gulp.

"It's a…a…hug."

"So I had sex with you just a few moments ago?"

"Well…no."

"Did I not do it right?" I asked.

"No it isn't that it's…a hug that mommy's and daddy's do."

"Oh so I've seen this."

"N…ya!" at this point I just played dumb. I knew my dad was lying to me. Why would my own dad lie to me? Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. It maybe it's something the world has against me. So I know this…it's some kind of hug. Anyway I decided that maybe I could find out somehow at school. As I went to sleep a brilliant idea came to my brain. Maybe if I were to ask some of the older kids at school and maybe some of the teachers I would know what it is in no time. The next day when I arrived at school my friend Bobby was just standing around doing nothing. And bobby was a pretty bright kid so I asked him.

"Hey bobby, what's sex?"

"That's a good question I have no idea…"

"Nothing?"

"Well…the news says-"

"I know about the news."

"Well my parents said that they wanted privacy for it." Aha another clue you need to be alone! Ok…what else. It's a hug…a privet hug…

"Thanks Bobby!"

"No problem." At recess I went to see the fifth graders about it.

"Hey you guys!" I said trying to sound friendly. Those fifth graders can get really mean.

"What do you want?" see what I mean…

"I was just wondering if you knew…what's sex?" the kids just ht the floor laughing.

"It's when I guy sticks his." Then a girl came and shut his mouth and told me to go away. Well another one in the evidence pile but now I have no way to no and this leads me to where I am now with you…

Please leave a review and tell me.


End file.
